Locked Within this Crystal
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Legolas is imprisoned in a crystal in order for the fources of Sauron to be able to win the war. Everyone that found him loses him in some way, wether being taken by dragon, imprisoner, or human. Hopefully the cycle is broken with the latest person to find him, Boromir of Gondor, and he will once again be free. But there are those that strive to stop the Fellowship from freeing him
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here we have a song inspired fic. The song was 'Locked Within the Crystal Ball' by Blackmore's Night. Oathkeeper65, I'm working on that story I'm supposed to send you, but, even with your help, my brain just flopped. (I also lost those ideas you gave within the confines of my LOTRO obsessed brain…. Yeah… Sorry…*Sweatdrops* I encourage you to write it however you want it written and post it!) Also sorry for not updating Pirates of Arda, Germany and the Goblet of Fire, and whatever other stories I have failed to update. But! I have a good reason for not updating Deliver Us, Pippin! We changed our home pc and I have not yet been able to retrieve the files from the old pc!

Summary: Legolas, eldest Prince of Mirkwood, the fairest being in existence except the Valar, fought valiantly against orcs, uruk hai, wargs, trolls, spiders and was winning until the dark creatures enlisted the help of the dark sorceress, Daedhelil. She locks the Prince away in a crystal and hides it in the dwarves' treasure in the Lonely Mountain. Smaug comes and takes the Mountain and Legolas' prison becomes his favorite piece because of the Prince. Legolas gets put in with Bilbo's share of the treasure and is later discovered on the way back to the Shire. Daedheil steals Legolas away because Bilbo plans to free Legolas. Determined to keep the Prince trapped, she gives the crystal to Saruman, who keeps it deep in the Mines of Moria. During the journey of the Fellowship, without an Elf because though they held the council only Elrond was there every other able bodied was out searching for the missing Prince (Arwen included she is only mentioned, she doesn't have a romantic relationship with Aragorn, just brother sister), Legolas, who has mostly given up hope of ever being free again, is once again found, this time not by dwarf, dragon, or hobbit, but by a human.

Pairings: Legolas/Boromir, Past!Legolas/Daedhelil (this plays a big role later on)

Please review and thank you for reading!

* * *

**Third Age, Year 3019, Mines of Moria, Tomb of Balin**

"Great they have a cave troll." Boromir said in sarcastic relief. They quickly barred the door and stood ready to fight. Aragorn let his arrows fly as the orcs poured through the destroyed door. Boromir successfully felled any orc that dared come close to him. The other seven, following their example, fought of as many as they could. The troll swung his chain at Boromir and it became wrapped around his shield. The troll jerked the chain back, taking the shield with it. Boromir dived to one side to prevent from being squashed like a bug from the troll's foot. Doing a barrel roll, Boromir came to a stop next to a green crystal that seemed glow with the light of the sun and stars.

"Move or be smashed!" The crystal shouted as Boromir rolled quickly to the other side one again to avoid being squashed.

"What is this devilry?" Boromir panted as he scambled to his feet and swung his sword at some orcs.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted as he shot an arrow into the roof of the troll's mouth. Boroir dropped his sword and dashed to Pippin and pulled him out of the troll's way.

"Is Is it over?" Sam stuttered. There were a few moments of silence before there was some laughter.

"Yes I believe so for now." Gandalf chuckled. Boromir jogged over to where his sword lay beside the talking crystal.

"Congratulations now you just have to get the heck out of here." The crystal said sarcastically. Boromir ignored it and picked it and his sword up.

"Gandalf I found a talking crystal." Boromir said as he walked over to the wizard and the Ranger.

"A talking crystal? Are you sure, Boromir?" Gandalf raised his eye brow.

"Absolutely," Boromir nodded, "see, here it is." Boromir held it out. Gandalf's mouth dropped open and Aragorn's eyes widened.

"Boromir…." Gandalf trailed off.

"What?" Boromir asked confused.

"You have done what the entire Elvish race could not!" Aragorn gasped.

"What have I done?" Boromir raised his eyebrow, even more confused.

"You found the missing Prince of Mirkwood! The one that's been missing since Sauron started to form his plan for his return, centuries ago!" Gandalf managed to get out.

"Yeah, Yeah, save the story telling for later. Any moment now a Balrog will show its hideous face, so get the heck out of here!" The crystal yelled.

"You heard the Prince move!" Aragorn began ushering the hobbits towards the exit as the others followed suit. Boromir made sure to scoop up his shield as he ran. As they ran off the Bridge of Kazadûm into the outside the Balrog roared as its prey escaped. Laughter ensued from the crystal.

"Take that Servant of Morgoth!" the crystal laughed.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Gandalf hissed.

"Are you kidding? It can't come near you as long as I'm with you!"The crystal responded.

* * *

Okay... There you have it... Next chapter wont be posted until next Sunday at the earliest. I am going to camp until the 28th so yeah, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned from camp and am ready to write and I have two new stories I'm writing! Here is the continuation of 'Locked Within This Crystal'! But I have decided for the first time to reply here to your reviews:

Magician of Khemet: Of course! He is such a fun character to play with!

One – Eyed Kuro Neko Chan: Ta da! The chapter is here!

Guest (you know who you are): Of course, it was supposed to be bizarre, after all we're talking about being locked in a crystal for centuries under a curse.

Boromir rolled his eyes at the crystal, Prince or not, it was definitely irritating.

"Why can't it get near us if you're with us, Mister Prince, sir?" Sam asked.

"Please don't call me Prince, just Legolas is fine. As for your question, my light is too bright and powerful. It won't dare come near me." The crystal replied.

"We will talk on the way to Lorien, but we should move since orcs will be pouring out by nightfall." Gandalf said as he began walking.

"Beautiful forest, Lorien is. I haven't been able to see it for a long while." The crystal sighed.

"What do you mean your light is too bright and powerful?" Gimli wondered.

"Well, all Elves had an inner light, but I'm called the Morning Star, and not without reason."

"Ah, I believe you look like a star of the morning do you not?" Gandalf nodded.

"Correct, but it pains me to have not been able to see my namesakes. And all because that treacherous witch, none the less." The crystal growled.

"What do you mean, witch?" Gimli gulped. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was quite scared of witches.

"Her name is Daedhelil, a very beautiful sorceress and no less deadly. I made the mistake of falling for her spells of seduction. She sold me out for a sack of money to Sauron. She imprisoned me because of the trouble I caused her 'master' as I was a fearsome warrior and I, a boon to the Free Peoples and not him." He sneered the word 'master' and the extreme hatred and disgust was evident.

"What kind of a person would do that?" Pippin frowned in disgust and horror.

"In hindsight, I should have seen it coming. I saw her dark spells she used and should have known that she was using me for her own gain. I even pushed away my closest friend, a young elleth named Daevaeth, who warned me against her treachery. I have heard naught of her since my pushing her away." He sighed.

"I notice that they have similar names." Gandlaf nodded. He had news of the Prince's friend, but he would not like it.

"Ah yes, Daevaeth, means 'shadow-fight' she fights against the shadows and is a very trustworthy soldier. Daehelil, 'shadow of horror', well from what I have told you that needs no explanation." The Prince sighed.

"I have news of your friend, but you will not like it." Gandalf said.

"Tell me! I have not heard anything of anyone until you have spoken this day, well except from Balin the dwarf and that was only that my father lives." The Prince was enthusiastic.

"She was looking for you and disappeared, only to reappear as a dark servant of Daehelil. She was bewitched by a spell only known to evil. No one can free her." Gandalf said.

"Alas, alas, she was strong and learned in the art of magic! How can this be?" The Prince cried.

"The spell was never seen before at all, no one save the caster knew it." Gandalf replied.


End file.
